Shapeshifter: Chasing the Calm
by readbetweenthelines
Summary: Set after Stirring the Storm, a continuation of the same universe, or 'what should happen if Ali Sparkes as she should wrote another book.'


**OK, I finally worked out how to upload. Yay! I've never written a fanfiction before, so tell me if it's really bad... or don't. Oh, and if you can come up with a better title ****_please_ tell me, as you can probably tell - I'm no good at titles!**

**disclaimer: Much as I wish I did, I don't own the shapeshifter series *NOOOOOOO!!***

**--------------------------**

Shapeshifter: Chasing the Calm

Dax turned gently on a breeze from the North, warm air thermals lifting his wings and ruffling the feathers. He felt the jolt of exhilaration that always accompanied his shift into a falcon. He flew gently into the midday sun, letting the wind carry him lazily where it would.

The great expanse of the Lake District fell away beneath him, he was careful to keep Fenton Lodge in the corner of one eye. It was a condition of them trusting him to stay within sight distance of the lodge. Before coming to Cola Club, Dax would have thought this unfair, but after all that had happened in the last year, it was right of them to worry, not just about him, but all the other Colas as well.

The Colas, or Children Of Limitless Ability, all possessed extraordinary powers, and were looked after by the government. This, a few months ago, had turned out to not be a good thing, but finally all the commotion in Dax's life seemed to have calmed down. Mainly because of the death of Catherine, Dax's best friend's sister: She had been a parasite; stealing the other Colas powers, and then trying to kill them all. She had even tried to auction off the last few Colas whose powers she hadn't stolen to other countries.

In the end, Catherine had been burned to death by Mia, the least violent person Dax knew, a healer even. Mia claimed that her pyrokinetic power was all used up when Catherine was killed, Dax didn't know whether to believe it or not.

A cloud blew across the sky, blocking the light for several seconds. Dax suddenly looked up. It was getting late, he should get back.

Dax angled one wing and turned away from the wind. He sped away towards Fenton Lodge. It was so easy to lose track of time out here.

_**Dax! Down here!** _Lisa. She was a medium and could communicate with him using thoughts. This didn't work with most people, only Dax, other mediums, and the odd other person too. Lisa was also clairvoyant, clairaudient, dowser, and a spoiled brat.

Dax turned his head, his falcon eyes quickly picking out Lisa, Gideon, and Mia, far below, by a lake east of the lodge.

He stooped in the air and let out a loud falcon greeting.

_Scree, scree! _He dived down towards them, heading straight for the water.

Lisa had already seen him, but at the cry he briefly saw Gideon and Mia's heads tilt upwards, before he hit the glassy surface.

Dax fluidly shifted from falcon to otter, and a welcome sense of calm flowed over him, and the water seemed to slide past him. He bent upwards, back towards the sun and silhouettes of Gideon, Lisa and Mia, bending over the water above.

_**Wow, Dax. I mean, wow**. _Lisa sat, legs dangling into the biting cold water of the lake, watching Dax with a grin on her face. Her designer jeans were rolled up to her knees and her long, blonde hair was floating round her head as a small breeze drifted past them.

Dax had to admit, he was a fine otter. When he stole a moment to glance at his reflection in the clear water of the lake, he saw a long, almost black guard fur mantling his shoulders and trailing down his back to the tip of his tail, fading to a dusky chocolate, and them soft cream running from his chin, under his belly and to the base of his tail.

"Blimey." That was the only word that Gideon could say, running a hand through his already tufty blond hair, as the otter clambered out and shook itself, spraying water all over him. "Hey!" Gideon scooped a handful of water up and chucked it at him. Dax dodged and it hit Lisa instead.

"Gideon! What do you think you're doing!" Lisa squealed, she grabbed one of his boots, lying nearby and filled it with water, then poured the whole thing over his head. Gideon spluttered and coughed. Suddenly a huge bubble of water rose from the lake and shot towards Lisa, who dived out of the way. This time it hit Mia.

"Gideon!" She giggled, and it wasn't long before all of them were soaking wet, Lisa and Mia both holding one of Gideon's shoes, Gideon himself half in the lake, and Dax using his tail to splash them all.

Dax laughed, a kind of rasping squeak, his small, sharp teeth glinting. He shifted back to a boy. Absolutely drenched.

"Enough! Enough!" He put his hands up in the air. Gideon stepped out of the lake, grinning, and flopped down on the grass.

Mia laughed and threw down the boot, she sat down too.

"Sorry about your shoes Gideon."

A bell rang distantly inside Fenton Lodge. Gideon leapt up.

"Blimey! We've been out here for _ages_! Let's go get food! He immediately ran off, up the path.

Lisa was pulling her trainers back on.

"One track mind, that's for sure." She said, tying the laces.

Mia smiled. "He forgot his shoes, as well!"

They all laughed, and Lisa stood up.

"Race you, Dax."

**---------------------**

**Ok, I haven't uploaded a new chapter yet, but I've changed this one, made it longer and would be great if people could tell me if i need to change something, if someones a bit OOC, stuff like that because I really don't know what I'm doing!**

**Bye xx**

**PS. If you haven't read it, ****_read it_ NOW!!!**

**PPS. I'm writing another fic at the moment as well, so I probably won't get another chapter up until it's done. Two or three weeks maybe...**


End file.
